Late Night Visit
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: AU SET WHILE TONY WAS COP IN BALTIMORE His wife visits the station


**VERY AU – SET DURING THE TIME OF WHICH TONY DINOZZO WAS A COP FOR BALTIMORE (OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT ANYWAYS)**

* * *

Sarah was five weeks along with her first child, she rubbed her stomach and groaned in frustration, having twins was definitely not planned..then again nor was the pregnancy at all but if given the chance to change the events that had led to this moment, she would not change a thing, apart from have her husband home with her. It was summer, and the start of a heatwave, positive thing for many was turned into a nightmare, when your pregnant, and especially when carrying twins, she wanted her husband home to help her with their seven year old daughter; Katherine.

Katherine had been refusing to sleep, but then again Sarah didn't blame her, it was still bright sunlight, and it was roasting hot, so she let her stay up for a while longer than usual..which turned out that it was until nearly ten o'clock instead of the usual seven o'clock bedtime, but that didn't matter, she didn't have school the next day so it would not be such a big deal to wake her in the morning.

Sarah's father; James was sat beside her and trying not to laugh at his daughter's antics, she squirmed and shuffled, she moaned and groaned, and finally exclaimed that she could not get comfortable.

It was not until a few hours later however that she turned to her father, "Dadddyyy?"

James chuckled and put his arms out to her, straight away the eighteen year old girl went into his arms and rest her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as he held her to him, "What is it my princess?" he asked softly into her ear, not wanting to wake Katherine who was sleeping in the other room.

Sarah mumbled and squirmed slightly in his grasp, "I want Tony" she moaned, she was too hot, and she was frustrated in more ways than one!

James nodded, and held her close, Sarah's mother was currently at work, with Tony, on the same team as him, so he rang his sister and got her to keep an eye on Katherine for them, "Come on then" he said to Sarah once Leanna was there.

Sarah smiled and went to go out, wearing only her night dress, a silk one with thin straps that went to just above her knees, flashing the back of them, as she already knew and it showed off her cleavage.

James raised his eyebrows, "More clothes are in need I think Princess"

Sarah rolled her eyes at her fathers behaviour and grabbed Tony's jacket, putting it on before sliding her feet into the pair of heels she had at the door, glad that her night dress could pass as a normal dress she turned to her father, "you ready?"

James sighed, "That's the most I'm going to get you to wear isn't it?"

Sarah nodded and smirked at that, before going to the car.

By the time they got out of the house it was nearly two in the morning, Tony's shift was due to finish at six am, and Sarah got to the precinct. She walked straight to him, ignoring everyone else, as they were unimportant to her, she only had eyes for him, even though the others surely did have eyes for her, and she smirked at the knowledge of that, as she walked to him, he looked up with wide eyes, and stood up moving to her and kissed her passionately and deeply, taking both of their breaths away, and causing her to have to lean up to him, which meant that her "dress" rose slightly showing even more of her thighs.

Tony pulled her close to him and whispered, "Did you have to wear that?" he asked, annoyed at the others staring

Sarah looked up at him with faux innocence, and pouted slightly, "Oh? You don't like it?"

He groaned and pulled her close, close enough to feel his growing manhood, and for her to moan against him. His view was directly down her top, the top that was barely covered by his own jacket, which was done up barely a few centimetres, "You are mine, and I don't want them looking aat you like this" he said caring, and gentle

She smiled and nodded, doing up her top to receive a few groans from a couple of men that stood rather close by, she glanced at Tony and for a split second fear flashed in her eyes and she snuggled into his chest, he guided her to the changing rooms and got her a pair of jogging bottoms to put on, while he sat down on the wooden bench.

Sarah smiled and moved to him and straddled his lap, kissing him passionately, only to have her own mother walk in, "I heard you two were in here, Tony you have that report to write, and Sarah you are meant to be in bed"

Sarah groaned, "But I was too hot and I couldn't get comfortable, please can I stay the night with you guys?"

Joanna put her arms out for her daughter and held her close, "Okay Pumpkin"

About two hours later... Sarah lay curled up in Tony's lap, fast asleep after having looked at cribs and baby furniture on the internet, while Tony still wound her up about having more than two, as if they did not have to contend with!

Tony was awkwardly typing up his report that he was supposed to have done two hours ago, while watched on by Joanna, who was protective over her child, and had kept her daughter with her for the first hour of her being at the station, making sure her and the babies were okay, and wanting to have her hugs from her child.

When shift was over, Tony lifted his pregnant wife into the car and took her home along with Joanna, the latter of which fell straight into James's arms. And the happily married couple fell asleep, and did not wake until midday, by then there daughter Katherine had climbed in with them.


End file.
